


High Hopes

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Tales of the Crook and the Assassin [27]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Feelings, Yes I finally jumped on the bandwagon, prison break - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Prison Break AU- Leonard and Sara dwell over the Iron Heights escape.





	High Hopes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flabbergabst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/gifts).



> flabbergabst said: Ship + song: Captain Canary, Kodaline's "High Hopes"
> 
> This is an old thing, but listening to this song and having a weird Prison Break dream spawned this idea today while I was in the middle of another fic. But yeah, I wound up writing this and it made my mind drift into an AU briefly.

He had been an idiot.

Leonard dragged his hands down his face and looked back over at the television. The morning news was buzzing about the Iron Heights prison break. It had made front pages everywhere and the local news station was having 24/7 coverage of it. A group of female inmates had escaped from the prison overnight. Authorities were scrambling to find out what had happened.

It would only be a matter of time before they figured out he had helped them.

Had Sara Lance never entered his life, Leonard would not be in this position right now. He’d swore never to love an inmate, never ever. However, he wound up falling in love with her. Sara was mysterious and captivating with a sharp wit. For months, they had bantered back and forth whenever she had come in. Finally, one day they had kissed.

“Wait for me,” she had asked afterwards.

Then he’d unraveled why Sara had gone to prison, aside from the obvious criminal charges. Her sister was on death row and Sara had been setting up to break her out. Even though he was well aware she was a felon, the betrayal still stung him. It hurt even more with how he felt about her, especially when she asked him to leave the door to the medical wing unlocked.

“Do you hear what you’re asking me to do?” he’d told her. “I’d get fired, Sara.”

“And my sister will die if I don’t get her out,” she had replied. “I’m sorry, Leonard, but I can’t let that happen to Laurel. She’s my sister.”

Leonard had tried not to put himself in her situation. Instead, he’s stared at the tattoos on her arms. 

“Please, Leonard,” Sara said softly. “Help me to help her.”

He had told himself that he wouldn’t let himself do it. Yet at the end of the day last night, he did ‘forget’ to lock the door. It had stayed on his mind for the entire night and was still with him in the morning. By then, Sara, Laurel, and a bunch of other inmates were on national news. Her face was everywhere, her blue eyes boring into her.

Sometime around mid-morning, Leonard realized that he would never see her face to face ever again. Sara Lance was in the wind now. Their paths would never cross again. All he had left to remind him of her was the origami penguin that she’d made him for his birthday.

It was noon when the knock on his door finally came. Leonard wasn’t even surprised when he found the police on the other side.

“Leonard Snart.”

He nodded. “That would be me.”

“Mr. Snart, you’re under arrest.”

Leonard didn’t even feel like correcting him that he was actually a doctor as they cuffed him and read him his rights.

* * *

Hundreds of miles away, Sara Lance was sitting in a van with her accomplices, or at least the ones who were still with her. Kendra Saunders was driving with Moira Queen with her in the front seat. Laurel was in the middle seat. Lily Stein was on the other side of her, looking like she was ready to nod off.

It had been hours since they had made their escape from Iron Heights. What had gone down during it was replaying over and over again in Sara’s mind. How they nearly hadn’t made it out without Laurel. The close calls they’d all had since making it over the wall. The fallout of their escape that was currently affecting the people they loved.

Her thoughts then drifted to Leonard. She hadn’t meant to fall for him when she first made it into Iron Heights. He was supposed to be a part of the plan, no strings attached. Instead, Sara had come to genuinely care for him, even fell in love with him. For her, all those feelings had become real. Leonard would never believe her about that now though.

Sooner or later, the investigation would unearth that Leonard had aided her escape. He’d be in a whole slew of trouble then. Iron Heights would definitely fire him. His reputation would be tarnished as the man who let the female inmates go. She had destroyed him in so many ways.

“You okay, sis?” Laurel asked.

Sara shook her head, not letting Laurel see her face. Laurel leaned forward, making sure Sara could see her. “Sara, what’s wrong?”

“Leonard,” she murmured.

“Ahhh,” Laurel returned to her original position. “The good doctor, huh?”

Sara nodded. “I’ve ruined his life now. When I made the plan to break you out, I never thought I would get attached.”

“You really fell for him, didn’t you?” Lily mumbled from where she was curled up on the other end.

“I wasn’t supposed to,” she murmured.

“Sometimes you can’t help falling in love,” Kendra said from the front. “It just...happens.”

“But you did what you had to do for your sister,” Moira added. “That’s what matters. That and we’re out now.”

Sara didn’t respond. Instead, she looked back out the windows, trying not to think of Leonard.

“ _I’m sorry,_ ” she thought to herself, closing her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Would I ever return to this? Maybe. Maybe...
> 
> Reviews=Love


End file.
